TDHSSAE
by change-of-hearts
Summary: Fred and George Weasley wanted to do something to really drive the others crazy. So they call two not so normal and sanity questionable girls to host a little something they like to call Truth or Dare: Hogwarts Super Special Awesome Edition.
1. Chapter 1

Oh yes I am finally, with the help of a friend, doing one of these. A truth or dare fanfic. It was so coming and had to be expected. I heard this isn't supposed to be in script format so I wrote it the regular way. I hope you like it. Please review for you guys are what make it exciting and hilarious.

Fred and George: change-of-hearts does not own Harry Potter. If she did, we would have more screen time.

You darn right you would!

* * *

It was a calm and quiet night and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy were in an unknown room. They were wondering where their wands went and HOW THE HECK DID THEY END UP HERE! Sadly, well not really, those thought were interrupted by a voice from god knows where.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Muggles and wizards alike. Don't think we forgot about you creepy neighbors and hobos. Welcome to Truth or Dare: Hogwarts Super Special Awesome Edition otherwise known as TDHSSAE. Here are your hosts, on the backs of the Weasley twins, Amelia and Jenna!"**

Applause from, again, god knows where filled the room. A spot light hit an open door and, low and behold, as the voice said there was Fred and George Weasley giving two girls a piggy back ride. The girl on Fred's back, Jenna, was pale-ish, with light brown, boy cut hair and blue, gray eyes. She wore a white shirt that had Canada from Hetalia dressed as a ninja with the words 'OMG! You can't see me!'(1) on it, jeans and sneakers. The girl on George's back, Amelia, was a little darker than Jenna, with brown eyes and short black hair that was longer in the front with bangs that were parted to the left.(2) She wore a blue shirt that said 'The cake is a lie!' on it, jeans, lack converse, and black plastic frame glasses. The two girls hopped off their backs and all four of them sat in the four available chairs.

"Hi I'm Amelia" the black haired girl said.

"I'm Jenna" the brunette said.

"And this is TDHSSAE!" the Weasley twins finished.

"Now I bet you guys are wondering where your wands went.." Jenna began.

"And how and why the heck you all are here!" Amelia interjected.

"Yes that too…Well instead of doing it the boring way and telling you, we're going to show you on this conveniently placed flat screen."

Amelia pulled out a remote and pressed a yellow button. The flat screen turned on and a count down began.

3...2...1...

*FLASH BACK!*

_Amelia and Jenna were sitting on the couch in their living room. Jenna was doodling in her notebook and Amelia was playing Persona 3 Portable(3). Just then Amelia's cell phone rang. She pulled it out and looked to see who was calling her. Her brown eyes grew wide at the name._

"_No…flipping….WAY!…JENNA! JENNA! JENNA!" she exclaimed as she spastically tapped the other's knee._

"_What…!" she whined._

_Amelia held her phone in the brunette's face. Her blue, gray eyes grew wide._

"_No friggin' way!"_

"_What should I do!"_

"_Answer it!…And put it on speaker!"_

_She did just that. "Hello…?'_

"_Hello! Are you Amelia" two voices said at the same exact time._

"_Yes…Are you…"_

"_The Weasley twins…Yes we are."_

_Just then two squeaks could be heard from the girls._

"_Hello Jenna!"_

"_Hi!"_

"_So why are you calling me…not that I mind…I've always wanted British twin wizards to randomly call me…" Amelia asked._

"_Well…we have a plan-" Fred began._

"_And you two are the best people who can help us…" George finished._

*End of flash back!*

"And that's why you all are here!" Amelia exclaimed happily.

"That doesn't explain anything." Hermione said slightly annoyed.

"Basically we're forcing you to play truth dare with me, Amelia, Fred and George." Jenna explained.

"Yup! And to make sure you don't escape or kill us, we took your wands!" Amelia added.

"Doesn't mater…I'm not playing this stupid game. Especially not with a Weasley." Malfoy sneered.

"Well too bad Malfoy, because if you don't…"Jenna began.

"I'll shock you with 1000 volts of electricity." Amelia finished with a smile.

A silence filled the room. Harry was the one to finally break it.

"So we basically have no choice…"

"In a nutshell…yes!" the two girls answered.

"Well are there any rules?" Ron asked.

"Yup and Jenna will explain them because…well…I just don't feel like it!" Amelia answered.

"Thank you. Ok so it's basically like regular truth or dare except that our lovely viewers, yes I said viewers, will be giving you dares or asking you questions. We have to do the dares and answer the questions."

"That's it?" Ginny asked.

"Yup! Today's episode is done, but…something is missing…" Amelia replied.

"I agree…Fred…George…"

"We're on it"

The twins left and came back, flying on their brooms. They used their wands to create fireworks.

"Awesome!" the two girls exclaimed.

"Hey! Why do the bookends get to keep their wands!" Malfoy asked angrily.

"Well the logical reason is that they needed to prove that they were the real deal and this _was _all their idea…" Jenna answered.

"But the real answer is that they bought us ice cream and agreed to the piggy back entrance…!" Amelia interjected.

"Plus who could possibly say no to us?" the twins added.

"That has to be the single most-" Malfoy began.

"Enough! We need to end this episode!" Jenna interrupted

"Now viewers it's your turn…send us letters with dares and questions for us." Amelia explained.

"Send it to our address-" Fred began.

"123145029 Club House somewhere in Canada." George completed.

"Ok! That's all for now!" Jenna said with a smile.

"Everyone say "We'll see you then!'" Amelia said smiling as well.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because…"

"Because why?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm holding your wands hostage and have blackmail material on all of you…"

There was another silence.

"We'll see you then!" they all said happily.

* * *

1: Character on Hetalia Axis Powers. He is always invisible so that explains the horrible ninja's can't be seen reference.

2: Go on eBay and look up Ritsuka Aoyagi Wig. Look at the Becos one. That is what her hair looks like.

3: Awesome game for the PSP. It's in the Shin Megami Tensei series.

Ok! So there it is! Please, please, PLEASE send in truths and dares. I want to see the awesomeness that is your minds!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my wonderful, wonderful readers who I'm lucky are reading this. I'm here with the newest chapter of TDHSSAE! Anywho there are a few things I want to tell you so you guys won't get confused for future chapters.

1) When Fred and George finish each other's sentences, Fred will always go first.

2) For letter reading, the order will be Amelia, Jenna, Fred then George.

3)The whole name saying then and this is TDHSSAE thing will always be Jenna then Amelia and then the twins.

4) This one might be obvious. I won't always put this person said unless it is more than two people. Sometimes instead of putting this person said I may make the next person who speaks say the persons name….I think I just made this unendingly complex.*sweat drop*

Well that's it so….disclaimers!

Fred: change-of-hearts does not own Harry Potter, Hetalia, Yugioh the Abridged Series, any DDR song, or Ninja Assassin.

George: If she did she would be really happy.

*sighs* Yes, yes I would.

* * *

*At 12:00 AM*

_In a room, away from the others, Amelia, Jenna, Fred and George were hanging around and reading the viewer letters._

"_Hey guys! Look at this one!" George said laughing._

_The other three walked over and read the letter over George's shoulders. It was silent for a moment before they busted into laughter._

"_Genius! Pure genius!" Fred exclaimed._

"_Our viewers are awesome!" Jenna chimed in._

"_This is going to be a really funny episode!" Amelia said happily._

_After everyone had finally settled down, they started talking._

"_Brilliant work you two." Fred complimented._

"_Thanks!" the two girls replied smiling._

"_So Amelia….Do you really have blackmail on all of us?" George asked._

"_Yup…well everyone except you two."_

"_Really…why?"_

"_I'm not stupid enough to blackmail twin pranksters. If I needed you to prank someone, you probably wouldn't and you might prank me as revenge. By not blackmailing you guys I have a win-win situation."_

_The others looked at her somewhat shocked._

"_What…? I make sense…sometimes…"_

"…_So…what are we going to do for the next episodes entrance?" Jenna asked._

"_We have an idea" the Weasley twins replied._

"_Oo~ What is it!" Amelia asked curiously._

"_Why don't we-" Fred began._

"_Fly in on brooms." George finished._

"_Awesome! But…" Jenna started._

"_We don't know how to fly a broom…" Amelia completed slightly upset._

"_That is a problem…" they said in unison._

_A few seconds pats._

"_Fred what if we…"_

"_I agree George. That's brilliant!"_

"_I just love it when they do that."_

"_Who doesn't Amelia?"_

*Later that day*

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy were, obviously, in the same room they were in for yesterdays episode. They were dreading today. Why? Because today they would be receiving truths and dares from the viewers of a show, that the twins and their partners in crime Jenna and Amelia made, called Truth or Dare: Hogwarts Super Special Awesome Edition or TDHSSAE.

"What do you think the truths and dares will be like?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but if Fred and George are involved then they will be horrible…" Ron replied.

Their wondering was, again, interrupted by that mysterious voice from god knows where.

"**Do I really have to say all of that again…? I mean it's a mouthful. Ok, but I get tomorrow off…Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Muggles and magic users alike. Let's not forget the people who actually watch this show. Welcome to TDHSSAE! Here's our hosts, Jenna and Amelia!"**

Applause from god knows where erupted and Fred, George, Amelia and Jenna came flying in on two brooms. Jenna and Fred on one broom and Amelia and George on the other. They landed safely on the floor and took their seats.

"I'm Jenna"

"I'm Amelia"

"And this is TDHSSAE"

"Thank you to all who sent in letters." Jenna said.

"You guys are the best!" Amelia exclaimed.

"We're surprised that people actually sent letters." Fred and George commented.

"Ok! Now let the torture- I mean…truth and daring begin!"

It was silent and everyone looked at Amelia.

Jenna cleared her throat. "Ok let me explain…We will read the letters and the letter will also appear on the conveniently placed flat screen."

"Oo~! Can I read the first one Jenna! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"Sure Amelia. Why not."

"Yes! Ok our first letter is from sxcsami. sxcsami says…

'**Haha i loved it! I could totally see that happening! I wish the Weasley twins called me and asked me to do that! Okay so for a dare i reckon you should totally dare Harry to-'**

Hahaha! That's rich!"

Everyone looked at her confused, well except for Harry who looked terrified.

"Ok. Ok…I'm good. Now where was I…

'**Okay so for a dare i reckon you should totally dare Harry to kiss Malfoy or vise versa!'**"

"What! There's no way I'm doing that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Me either! There's no way I'm kissing Potter!" Malfoy agreed.

"But guys-" Fred began.

"You have no choice" George finished.

"Fred and George are right." Jenna said.

"I agree with Jenna. Besides it's not like it's a full blown make out session. Now do it or I'll shock both of you, break your wands and show everyone we know and you know the blackmail I have on you both." Amelia threatened with a smile.

Silence filled the room yet again. The two let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine…" Harry said.

"Let's just get this over with…" Malfoy muttered.

Harry walked over to Malfoy and they just stared at each other. The twins let out a sigh.

"Hurry up!" Fred exclaimed.

"We have other truths and dares to do!" George chimed in.

"Shalalalalala my oh my! Looks like the boy's to shy. Ain't gonna kiss the boy!" Amelia sang.

Everyone, but Harry and Malfoy laughed at this. The two just glared at her.

"Shut up!" they both shouted.

"Then kiss already!" Jenna exclaimed, enjoying every second of it.

"Kiss…kiss…kiss..kiss" the twins began to chant.

Amelia and Jenna looked at each other and smiled.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the exclaimed, joining into the chanting.

"Alright already!" the both shouted annoyed and angry.

Harry and Malfoy looked at each other again. They closed the gap between each other and, finally, kissed. Suddenly, a flash went off and the two broke the kiss.

"Amelia did you just take a picture of us kissing…" Harry asked.

"No~…"

"Then why are you holding a camera?"

She slowly hid the camera behind her back. "What camera…?"

"The one behind your back."

"…Ok! Next letter!"

Jenna picked up the next letter. "Yeah…Our next letter is from Lilac Rose6. Lilac Rose6 says…

'**omg, this rules. and... it's called super-special-awesme? Seriously? Ah, how I love Yu-gi-oh the abridged series-'**"

"Yay! Someone got the reference!" Amelia exclaimed.

"The name was her idea. When we asked her why, she had us watch a few episodes." Fred explained.

"It it brilliant." George commented.

"Who doesn't love YGOTAS? Now…where was I…Ah yes…

'**... And Hetalia! It's awesome! Go Japan. This is WONDERFUL. I hall dare, may many times I shall dare... mwahahaha!-'**"

"I love the evil laugh." Amelia commented.

"'**Dare: for Draco!-'**"

"Oh joy…"

"'**Make out with... the person of your choice in the room! Yes. You must do it.'**"

"Seriously? Didn't I suffer enough by kissing Potter?"

"Nope! Now pick ferret!" Amelia answered.

"Don't call me ferret!"

"Feeeeerrrrreeeeet!"

"Stop it!"

"Ferrety, ferret!"

"Merlin you're annoying!"

"Pick someone ferret!"

"If I do this, will you stop!"

"Yes I will…ferret…"

"Arrgh!…I don't know!"

"Maybe ferret should pick a number between one and…one, two, three four…eight!"

"That's a great idea Amelia!" Jenna complimented.

Apparently Fred and George had left because they came back with a fish bowl.

"Ok. Now everyone come here-"

"And draw a number."

Everyone, except for Malfoy of course, picked a number out of the fish bowl.

"Ok ferret…Now pick a number between one and eight!"

"I don't know…Seven?"

It suddenly became really silent. A tumble weed rolled by.

"Pick another number…" Hermione said monotonously.

"Sorry Hermione it doesn't work like that…" Jenna said.

"But I don't want to…Not with Malfoy…"

"How about you do it for fifteen seconds and nobody sees?" Amelia suggested.

She let out a sigh. "Fine…"

"Ok…If you two will follow me." Jenna said motioning to the two.

The brunette lead the unhappy two to an empty room. She opened the door and Hermione and Malfoy went inside.

"Remember…Fifteen seconds."

*Back in the main room*

"Amelia I can't believe you gave up the chance for more blackmail." Fred commented.

"Well…She helped me with my algebra homework so I thought it would be a fair trade. Besides-"

A loud slam of a door followed by the yelling of 'Malfoy you git!' was heard.

"Looks like the fifteen seconds are over." George said.

A furious Hermione and a laughing Jenna entered the room.

"Jenna where's Malfoy?" Amelia asked.

"Oh he'll be a while." she replied still laughing.

"Why?"

"Hermione kicked him where the sun don't shine!"

Silence once again filled the room. It was then followed by a burst of laughter.

"You are awesome!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Brilliant! Simply brilliant!" the twins chimed in.

"This is better than the time when you punched him in the face!" Ron commented.

"I agree!" Harry and Ginny agreed.

"Ok…Ok…Let's continue…Fred can you read the rest? I my stomach needs to recover from too much laughter." Jenna asked.

"Sure. Let's see…This is still from Lilac Rose6 and it's a truth…Ha! That's a good one! Lilac Rose6 asks…

'**Truth: Ron, do you dye your hair?'**"

Everyone turned and looked at Ron.

"Well…?" Jenna said.

"Well what?" Ron asked.

"Do you dye your hair?"

"No of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really, really for surely, really, really, real-"

"Yes! Yes I'm sure! I'm positive! One hundred percent!"

"Ok. Ok….Geez you didn't have to yell…"

"Ickle Ronniekins you should be nicer to girls." George said in mock chastisement.

"Yeah!" Jenna agreed.

"Here's the next one of Lilac Rose6's letter" Fred said. "It says…

'**Dare: Ron. DRESS UP LIKE A LEPERCHAUN AND DANCE, BOY, DANCE! Lol.'**"

Everyone, but Ron, and Malfoy who was still in the other room, started to laugh.

"There is no way I'm doing that!" Ron exclaimed.

"But ickle ronniekins-"

"You have to."

"So take this and go get changed or suffer a fate worse than death." Amelia said happily giving him a bag with the costume in it.

Ron left the room, muttering swears under his breath.

"Well while he gets changed, I'll read the last thing on Lilac Rose6's letter." Fred said. "It says…

'**and lastly, truth: Hermione. do you secretly delve so far into books in order to escape the pain of the real world? lol... '**"

"Wow…That's a deep question." Jena pointed out.

"So what's your answer Hermione?"

"Well…" she began. "It is a relief to read about other people and facts instead of thinking about the fact that so many bad things are happening in the world. So…yes I guess I do delve into books to escape the real world."

"Wow…" Amelia said.

"I know that was a very interesting thing to learn." Jenna said.

"Not that. I mean; wow we actually had a serious moment. Didn't think that would happen."

"True. What's taking Ron so long?"

"I'm not coming out!" he shouted.

"Ron if you don't get out here-"

"We'll tell every single embarrassing story in your childhood."

"Oh they're good." Amelia said amazed.

Ron let out a groan and walked out. Everyone laughed at the sight of him in his leprechaun costume.

"If my wand wasn't taken away…"

"Well it was so…" Amelia began walking over to the conveniently placed stereo. "Dance, boy, dance!" she exclaimed pressing the play button. The song "Hey Mr. Wonderful" began to play.

"Seriously!"

"Hey! Lilac Rose6 never specified what song it had to be. Now dance!"

He let out another groan and started to dance. Amelia happily recorded it.

"Well, while Ron's dancing-" Jenna began.

"Against my will!"

"We'll continue and George I'll let you read it after this first question. This one is from Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe. Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe asks…

'**George: if you had to choose between Angeline, Alic and Katie who would you choose and why? -truth'**"

"Who were the first two?" he asked.

"I think Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe meant Angelina and…Alicia…? I don't know…I'm horrible with name…"

"Oh…Well I'd choose Katie. She's cool and a good friend."

"Ok. George here's the letter."

George took the letter and scanned it. "We need Malfoy."

The music ended and Amelia turned her camera off. "I'll get him!" she said before leaving.

"Can I change now?" Ron asked.

"Hm…Nope." George answered.

"Why the bloody hell not!"

"You'll see…"

"I got him!" Amelia exclaimed dragging Malfoy into the room.

"Haven't I gone through enough?" he asked.

"Nope" was the answer from everyone else in the room.

Malfoy growled and looked at Ron. He smirked. "Nice outfit Weasley."

"Oh I wouldn't talk if I were you" George commented.

"And why is that?"

"Well because Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe wrote…

'**Draco Malfoy: die your hair red and gold, and shout out how awesome Hermione is. -dare'**"

"There is no way I'm doing that!"

"Oh don't be a big baby. It will only be temporary." Jenna said.

"Yeah so follow me! I fear that you'll hurt yourself somehow…" Amelia said dragging him out of the room with her.

"While we visit for them to came back. I'll read the next one." George said. "Last one. It says…

'**Ron: talk in an irish accent, pretending to be a leperchaun. -dare'**"

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I dunno. It's your dare."

"Talk about your pot of gold or something." Jenna suggested.

"Fine…But it's going to suck." he said clearing his throat. "If you catch e, I'll give ya me pot o' gold. But don't get yer hopes up. I'm faster than I look." he said in the worst Irish accent known to man and dolphin.

"Wow…That was terrible." Jenna said.

"I told you it would suck!"

"We are sorry if any Irish viewers have been offended today." George apologized.

"If you have any complaints or lawsuits, please address them to Ronald Billious Weasley." Fred informed.

"Hey!"

"Just go change Ron." Jenna said.

"Finally!" With that, he left the room to get changed.

"Now we wait for Amelia and Malfoy to come back."

"What do we go 'til then?" Ginny asked.

"…Want to watch a movie?" Jenna asked.

"Sure." they all answered.

So they all, except for Amelia and Malfoy (Ron had returned in time), watched Ninja Assassin. Amelia and Malfoy returned while the ending credits were rolling by. Amelia let out a gasp and whined.

"You guys were watching Ninja Assassin without me! I love that movie! I'm hurt!" she said pouting.

Fred and George decided to play on the theatrics as well. They ran up to her and hugged her.

"Aw~ You poor soul!" Fred exclaimed.

"Bless your heart." George chimed in.

"I know! Why don't we-" Fred began

"Watch the movie-" George continued.

"Together!" they finished together.

"Can't…Breath…To much….Awesome British wizard twins….at once…!" she replied.

"Sorry about that" they both said with grins on their faces as they let her go.

"It's ok! We'll just have to go get some movie snacks!"

"In other words…We're going to rob a movie theater tonight!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Yup! Now on with Malfoy's dare!" she said happily.

"Ok. Malfoy read this." Jenna said as she handed him an index card.

He scanned it. "There's no way I'm reading this."

"Say it or I'll set Hermione off on you!"

He growled. "Fine!" he shouted before clearing his throat. "Hermione Granger is really awesome. More awesome than I will ever be. She's pretty, smart and way better at magic than I am. I am not even worthy to be the ground she walks on. I am a worthless, talent less fool compared to the ever so awesome Hermione Granger. I'm Draco Malfoy and I approve this message."

Applause filled the room.

"It's nice to know that you finally realize it Malfoy." Hermione said smiling.

"And I got it all on tape!" Amelia said with a grin.

"I want that tape!" he growled.

"Hm…Well since you asked so nicely…Nope! Ok that's all the time we've have!"

"Again, thank you to al who sent in letters."

"Keep on sending them." Fred said.

"Don't be shy! We love them!" George chimed in.

"Oh and don't forget to give some to those who didn't get any. Like Fred and Ginny." Amelia said happily.

"And Jenna and Amelia! If we have to get tortured they should too!" Ron, Harry and Malfoy interrupted.

"Well that's all so…"

"We'll see you then!" they all said together.

* * *

Ok! There you go! The second episode of TDHSSAE! I'm sorry it took a while. There were exams and then Christmas and then school again. I promise to update more frequently. Just remember to send in truths and dares. So how did I do? It was a tad bit difficult since most of the fanfic that are like this were written in script form. I tried my best and I hoped you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers! Thanks to those who reviewed and of course thanks to those who read this. Y-you h-have no i-idea how happy this makes m-me WAAAH!*cries tears of joy* I love you all so much! Here's another installment of TDHSSAE. I hope you love the entrance.*grins***

**Hermione: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**change-of-hearts: Oh you'll love it. Everyone will…**

**Fred and George: We love it.**

**Amelia and Jenna: So do we!**

**Ron: That's because you know what it is!**

**Me, Jenna, Amelia, Fred and George: Exactly!**

**Everyone else:….**

**change-of-hearts: Ok! Disclaimers.**

**Fred: change-oh-hearts does not own Harry Potter, the song Move Your Body, Kuroshitsuji, the song Bird, Yugioh or pocky.**

**George: Just imagine if she did.**

**change-of-hearts: It would be awesome. Oh so very awesome. Now on with the show!**

* * *

_*That morning*_

_Jenna, Fred and George were casually lounging about the conference room. The door slammed open and Amelia walked in with a grin._

_"Hey guys! Guess what!" she said happily._

_"Drocell came back to life and proposed to you." Jenna answered._

_"Who's Drocell?" George asked._

_"A character from Kuroshitsuji that Amelia fan girls over." _

_"Kuro what?" Fred asked._

_"Kuroshitsuji or Black Blutler. Look it up on wikipedia."_

_"I wish, but no! I thought of an idea for an entrance. Since the vioce guy has today off!" Amelia replied happily._

_"Really? What?" all three asked._

_Amelia ran up to the three and whispered the idea. They got out of their little huddle and grinned._

_"That is a good idea." jenna said._

_"But we'll need the others-" Fred began._

_"To do it with us." George finished._

_"Oh they will. They have no choice after all." Amelia replied with a devious grin._

_*Later that day*_

The room where TDHSSAE was shot was completely and totally dark. Just then the song Move Your Body by Eiffel 65 began to play. Spot lights of different colors turned on and shown towards a stage. On that stage was Amelia, Jenna, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Malfoy. They all broke out into synchronized dance. Some, Jenna, Amelia, Fred and George, enjoyed dancing to the song. Some, Hermione and Ginny, didn't mind it because it wasn't so bad. Then there were some, Harry, Ron and Malfoy, who'd rather not be doing the dance choreographed by Amelia. Which was awesome by the way.

The song soon had come to an end, the turned back into the normal floor and the stage lights were replaced with the regular lights. They all took their respective seats.

"I'm Jenna."

"I'm Amelia"

"And this is TDHSSAE."

"That was so freaking awesome!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Frak yes it was!" Jenna chimed in.

"Now I know what they mean when people say that they wish their town would break out into synchronized dance to a techno song." George said.

"Me too." Fred agreed.

"Ok! Let's get to truths and dares before we, and when I say we I mean me, forget." Amelia said taking out a letter. "This is from Lilac rose6. Hi Lilac Rose6! Thanks for sending us another letter! I platonically love you with all my platonic heart!"

"Amelia the letter quick before you get distracted!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Lilac Rose6 says….

'**BWAHAHAHA! DUDE, I LOVE THIS STORY! I was laughing nonstop through the entire thing! -'**"

"Awww` Thank you!" Jenna said happily.

"'**1. DARE: For Harry: I want you to pick all the ear wax jelly beans from a bag of bertie bot's every flavor beans and eat them all at once! MWAHAHA! '**

I like how you think Lilac Rose6! You are delightfully evil with your evil laugh, but the good kind of evil." Amelia said.

"I'm not doing that!" Harry shouted.

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Oh…? Would you rather kiss Malfoy again or something? Because if that's what you want…"

"No! I don't want to kiss Malfoy again!"

"Then do the dare or-"

Just then a cell phone went off playing the song Bird by Matsushita Yuya. Everyone looked at Amelia. Amelia laughed nervously and answered the cell phone.

"Hello…? Oh hi! Look I'd like to talk, but I'm kind of in the middle of a Truth or Dare show right now….I'll talk to you later ok? Bye." She closed her phone and put it in her pocket. "Sorry about that…Business…"

"What kind of business could you possibly have?" Malfoy sneered.

She glared. "The none of _your _business kind of business. Now shut it before I 'accidentally' die all of your clothes hot pink!"

"Well now that Malfoy has been threatened, we can get back to Harry's dare!" Jenna said handing him a bag of only ear wax flavored Bertie's Bot's jelly beans. "Eat up!"

Harry gulped and ate all of the jelly beans at once. Silence filled the room.

"Weird….I thought something would-" Jenna began.

She was interrupted by non-intelligible sounds coming from Harry. He then fell on the floor and began twitching before finally passing out.

"Oh my god I think we killed him!" Amelia exclaimed.

Hermione proceeded to take his pulse. "No he's just unconscious."

Jenna let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I can't afford any law suits."

"Amelia read the next one." George said.

"Ok! Here is the second thing on Lilac Rose6's letter….FRACK YES! I WANT IN ON THIS DARE!"

"What is it?" the twins asked curiously.

"'**2. dare: for FRED AND GEORGE! Do the Caramelldansen dance? Pwease?'**"

"How do you do-"

"The Caramelldansen dance?"

Amelia and Jenna looked at each. Then they looked at the twins with happy glints in their eyes.

"We'll show you!" they exclaimed pulling the two boys out of their seats.

Amelia pressed a button on her remote and the Caramelldansen song began to play.

"Ok so first you put your arms up like this and your hands like this…" Amelia began.

"Then you you start to dance like this." Jenna continued.

"See it's simple!" they both said.

The twins started to mimic the two girls. They weren't going to lie, they were enjoying it. That was the power of the Caramelldansen at work.

"This is a-" Fred began.

"really awesome dare" George continued.

"Thanks Lilac Rose6!" they said together.

The song finished and they all went back to their seats. All of them had smiles on their faces from doing the Caramelldansen.

"Ok! Now that that's over, we can get to the last thing on Lilac Rose6's letter!

'**3. truth: for DRACO! is your hair color natrual?**

**(did anyone notice that so far I've asked two characters about their air colors? Who will be next? *creepy music in backround*)'**"

"Whoa! Where the hell did that creepy music come from!" Jenna asked looking around from her seat.

"I don't know Jenna…I…I don't know…but it was awesome." Amelia replied.

"So Malfoy…." Fred began.

"About that hair of your's…" George continued.

"_Is _it your natural hair color?" they both asked.

"What! Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be!" he answered.

"I don't know…" Jenna said skeptically.

"It is _really_ blonde…." Amelia said.

"Could be white in the right light."

"Like Ryou Bakura from Yugioh! Except for that Ryou is cute and awesome and Malfoy is mean and ferrety!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that!" Malfoy shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell _you_ to put the toilet seat down!" Amelia exclaimed.

"You've never told me to do that!"

"I haven't…? Well…I am now!….Put the toilet seat down after you use I! There are girls here!"

"You are so bloody annoying!"

"And you're a jerk ferret who bleaches his hair. Now that we have that established…to the next letter!"

"And it's my turn to read one." Jenna said picking up a letter. " This one's from sxcsami. sxcsami writes…

**"if i do will you stop calling me that?"**

**"yes, ii will... ferret"**

**too funny! can't...breathe...laughing...to...much!**

**okay so, as gross as it may seem or wateva i dare-'**

Amelia get the camera! Get it quick!"

"Huh…? Why…?" she asked.

"Look!" Jenna showed Amelia the dare who then gasped and grabbed her camera.

"Camera's ready! Now read it!"

'**okay so, as gross as it may seem or wateva i dare fred and george to make out!'**'

The room fell silent. Everyone, but Harry who is still unconscious, looked at the two girls.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"What's with you and guys kissing?" Ron asked.

"What we like yaoi…especially twincest." Jenna replied.

"Especially if it's done by twin brothers we both find extremely sexy." Amelia added.

The twins looked at Amelia. "You think we're extremely sexy?"

"Did I say that…? What I meant to say was….Oh I got nothing! Just make out already!"

They shrugged it off for now. "Ok."

Fred and George then commenced their twincestful filled make out session. It went on for a good thirteen seconds before a loud thump interrupted them. Everyone looked to see where the thump came from. Turned out it was Amelia.

"Is she dead!" Malfoy said all too hopeful.

Jenna shook her head. "Nope, she just fainted. Here somebody get me a box of chocolate pocky."

Fred left and a minute later came back with box of chocolate pocky. Jenna took it from him, opened the box, took out a piece and waved it in front of Amelia's face.

Amelia's eyes opened and se sat up. "I smell pocky."

Jenna gave her the box. "Here."

"Yes!" She took the box and started to snack.

"Ok to the next thing one sxcsami's letter

'**ginny to dress up in a bunny suit and try and do the tightrope'**"

Jenna looked at Amelia. "I get the bunny suit and you build the tightrope?"

Amelia nodded. "Sure. I'm going to need a waterslide, a jump rode, a butterfly net, a pogo stick, life raft, peanut butter and another box of pocky."

A few minutes later and Amelia had received everything on her list. Jenna was off helping Ginny get dressed.

"Ok! Fred hit the lights!" she exclaimed.

Fred saluted in reply. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!"

The lights went off and it was pitch black. Suddenly sounds of a drill, hammer, saw and then a huge explosion was heard. The last sound worried Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Harry who was now conscious and drinking mouth wash so he could get the taste of ear wax out of his mouth.

"Ok! You can turn the lights back on!"

The lights were back on and everyone saw that the room now looked like the set of a three ring circus.

"How did you do that with the things on your list!" Hermione asked amazed.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." she replied.

Jenna and Ginny returned. Ginny was now in a bunny suit.

"Aw~ She's a bunny!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yes she is. Now get your be cotton tailed butt up there Ms. Trapeze Artist!" Jenna exclaimed pushing Ginny towards the latter.

"But I'm not a trapeze artist. What if I get killed!" she asked.

"Oh don't worry, we would never _kill _any of you guys." Jenna relied.

"Yeah just maim or severely injure." Amelia chimed in.

Everyone, except for Fred and George, looked at the two nervously. Ginny took a deep breath and climbed up the ladder. Once she was up there, she began to slowly put one foot on the tightrope.

"Good! Now whatever you do, don't look down!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Oh and don't think about messing up!" Amelia exclaimed.

The twins looked at each and smiled mischievously. The looked up at Ginny.

"Don't think about slipping!" George shouted.

"Or falling!" Fred chimed in.

"And don't think about dying either!"

"Oh definitely don't think about dying!"

"Ok I get it! Shut up!" Ginny shouted.

A few minutes later and she reached the other side. The room erupted with cheers.

"Yay Ginny didn't die!" Amelia exclaimed happily.

"Wait. I could've died! You said that you wouldn't let that happen."

"I know, but if there are some things I can't stop from happening Ginny."

"Ok! Now for the last thing on sxcsami's letter

'**and for a truth ron, is it true that your really gay?**

**i love this! damn it's so funny!**

**i love it how fred amd george have twin telepathy too!**

**looooooooooove this!'**"

"Yay! sxcsami loves our show!" Amelia said happily.

"And our twin telepathy." the twins added.

"So Ronnie Mc Ron Ron…are you in the closet and itching to break out and profess your undying love and obsession to Harry Potter?" Jenna asked.

"No! I'm one hundred percent straight! Where do you guys come up with this!" he answered.

"Fan fiction of course! Now if you are straight…who do you like?"

"That…That wasn't part of the truth!"

"Dammit he's right! We'll get you next time Ron!"

"I guess it's my turn to read this one…and it's the last one" Fred said picking up the letter. "This is from xXSarcasmAndCakeXx. XXSarcasmAndCakeXx writes…

'**this is really freaking funny!**

**Okay, ummmm: truth for Hermione, has she ever had a crush on any of the guys in the room, including Fred and George.'**"

Everyone looked at Hermione curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"Well…?" Jenna said.

"Well what?"

"Is there any guy in this room that you've ever had a crush on?"

"What! No!"

"Aw come one Hermione everyone's had a crush."

"Yeah! Jenna's right! I mean we even had a crush on-" Amelia began before stopping. "…Cupcakes…"

"I see and _who _are these cupcakes exactly?" Ginny asked.

"They're…no one you know…."

"Yeah! No one you know! Hermione answer the question before we use a truth potion on you!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Ok! Fine!….At first I liked Harry, but then I liked…." she began.

"Let me guess…" Fred began.

"Is it Ickle Ronniekins?" George finished.

An embarrassed blush appeared on her cheeks. "No!"

"Aw~! Hermione likes Ron!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Well you never said who you two like!" Hermione shouted.

"…Hey look! That's all the time we have!"

"Right you are Amelia! Thanks you guys for sending us letters!" Jenna agreed.

"Send us more." Fred said.

"We love what you guys come up with." George chimed in.

"Yup! So until next time…" Amelia began.

"We'll see you then!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

And so ends another episode of TDHSSAE! I hope you guys liked it. It made me so happy to read that you guys liked it so much. Seriously though, I love your dares and truths. They make me smile so much. Keep on reviewing and sending me in those truths and dares!


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! I DON'T DESRVE YOUR LOVE! DX

I've been so busy! I had to do a research paper on politics (which I have no interest in), go to the orthodontist fifty bajillion times, do make up work for the days I missed, get my four first bicuspids removed, sing at TAPPS district music competition a few days after I got them pulled, miss more days of school to go to the orthodontist, do more make up work, get my braces and sing at TAPPS state music competition the day after that! If I didn't want to be a Kpop Idol I would quit choir! But now I'm not extremely busy and it's getting close to summer which means faster updates! =D

Now this chapter is a special dedication for one of my favorite Kpop groups U-Kiss. Today. April 30th, 2011, is the Korean Music Festival in LA. I can't go because I live in Texas… Stupid Texas… (I don't really mean that…it's the sadness talking) So I'm going to miss seeing U-Kiss perform live in the US for the very first time. (I HATE MY LIFE! DX *sinks into deeper depression*) So there will be mentions of them in here. To the disclaimers!

Jenna: change-of-hearts does not own Harry Potter, Kpop, Man Man Ha Ni, 0330, Korean Music Festival, U-Kiss or Kevin Woo.

Amelia: If she did, Fred would still be alive, there would be more Kpop groups coming to the US to perform more often (ESPECIALLY IN TEXAS!), Man Man Ha Ni and 0330 would be on the radio for all to hear, the Korean Music Festival would be held in Texas, she would watch the boys of U-Kiss practice and treat them to ice cream afterwards and she and Kevin would have an epic DDR battle that would be so epically super special awesomely epic that it would have to be aired on TV nationwide for all to see.

*sighs* I can only dream….

* * *

_*Earlier that day*_

Jenna was relaxing in her room and playing the ukulele. She had just finished organizing the letters and it was now Jenna time. Suddenly, her door flew open with a bang and the cause of that happening was obvious.

"Jenna! Jenna! Jenna! Jenna! JENNAAAAA!" Amelia exclaimed.

"What! What! What! What! WHAAAAAT!" she asked, mimicking her friend.

"Do you know what today is?'

Jenna looked at her calendar and then back at the hyper teen. "It's the 30th. Why?'

"Today's the Korean Music Festival! Can we reschedule the show so I can go? Can we? Can we? Pleeeeeaaaaase~!"

"You know we can't do that! The viewers will kill us!"

"But Je~nna~! U-Kiss will be there! I want to see Kevin, Dongho, Hoon, AJ, Eli, Kiseop and Soohyun!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't!"

Amelia began to pout until an idea was born in the crazy she calls a mind. "Then _I _get to decide on what we do for the entrance!" she exclaimed running away.

Jenna just sat there and blinked. "I wonder if I should be afraid or excited…"

_*End of flashback. Now… TO THE FUTURE- I MEAN… PRESENT!*_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy were silently waiting in the TDHSSAE Room. They were pretty used to the crazy of the show by now so they weren't as scared magic less as before. Don't get them wrong… They were still frightened and hated it with a burning fiery passion of ten suns, two active volcanoes and a plate of wasabi, but at least they were a little used to it.

**The introductions are too long! Welcome everybody! There! Here are your hosts and guys who aren't hosts, but might as well be Jenna, Amelia, Fred and George! I don't get paid enough for this…**

Suddenly the song Man Man Ha Ni by U-Kiss(1) started to play. Smoke machines went off, confetti canons were fired and the hosts Jenna and Amelia and guys who aren't hosts, but might as well be, Fred and George descended from the ceiling.

"I'm Jenna, the ukulele playing one-"

"I'm Amelia, the Kpop loving ninja one"

"And this is TDHSSAE!"

The room, now somehow back to normal, was silent. A tumble weed in the shape of Dobby rolled by.

"What was that?" Hermione finally asked.

"That was my dedication to U-Kiss!" Amelia answered happily.

"What the bloody hell is a U-Kiss?(2)" Malfoy asked.

"_They _are a Kpop group. They are one of Amelia's favorite Kpop groups to be exact." Jenna explained.

"Yup! Since today is the Korean Music Festival- which I can't go to because Jenna's afraid we'd get killed- and this is their first time performing in the US, I decided to do a dedication for them since it is my job-no my duty to support them in any way I can as a loyal KissMe(3)!" the self proclaimed ninja added, smiling happily.

"Now before any of you even get the chance to ask another question, I'm going to let Amelia read the firs letter." Jenna stated calmly.

"Ok! Our first letter is from The Girl with the Lake Eyes! The Girl with the Lake Eyes writes…

'**Hilarious! :) I dare Harry to get in a bunny suite and kiss Hermione.'**"

"Do I have to…." Harry asked.

"Wear the bunny suite-" Fred began.

"Or kiss Hermione?" George finished.

"Both"

"Why don't you want to wear the bunny suite!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Why don't you want to kiss me!" Hermione shouted, felling a bit insulted.

"Nice work Harry! You got to girls angry in ten seconds! That's a new record!" Jenna congratulated.

"One, I don't trust you…At all!" Harry began, pointing at Amelia who looked a bit confused. Why would he not trust her? All she did was put him through torture and embarrassment, stole his wand, and took some incriminating photos and videos. "Two, Ron will kill me-In. My. Sleep.- with a baseball bat if I kiss Hermione!"

The room fell silent again. Everyone immediately looked at Ron.

"Why would you kill Harry is he kissed Hermione Ron?" Jenna asked mischievously.

"Um…Uh…Just do the dare Harry!" Ron shouted blushing.

"Alright! Alright! Stupid show!" Harry shouted, angrily storming out of the room.

"Geez…Somebody has a case of Wizard Angst…" Amelia stated thinking that Harry's shouting was a bit uncalled for.

Jenna picked up the next letter and scanned it over. "Fred can you give the bag on the table to Harry?"

Fred shrugged. "Ok." With that, he was gone.

"Isn't Amelia usually the one to distribute costumes?" Ginny asked.

"I have my reasons…Next one is from Sxcsami. Sxcsami writes…

'**ROFL! Dying...of...laughter! Don't worry,, I won't sue you though! haha :)**

**This is totally 100% HILARIOUS!**

**I love Jenna, Amelia, Fred & George! I want to meeeeeet them! lol**

**Okay so I dare... Amelia to punch Fred without any warning! Malfoy to give CPR to a ferret andddddd a truth for Ginny, have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear? from the age 12+**

**Update soon! Please? For the sake of my sanity *hopeful face***(4)**'**"

"Yay! No law suit!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Since Fred is busy, we'll do Malfoy's dare first."

"I got the ferret! His name is Good Malfoy The Super Special Awesome Ninja Ferret!" In Amelia's arms was a white ferret.

"Why did you name it that!" Malfoy shouted angrily.

"because you're both ferrets…except he's cooler, nicer, more super special awesome and… A ninja!"

"Why you little-"

"Swim Good Malfoy The Super Special Awesome Ninja Ferret! Swim!"

Amelia placed Good Malfoy The Super Special Awesome Ninja Ferret into a kiddy pool. Sadly, Good Malfoy The Super Special Awesome Ninja Ferret still couldn't swim without the help of floaties so…

"He's drowning! Save him Malfoy! You're his only hope!(5)"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…."

Malfoy walked over to the kiddy pool and pulled Good Malfoy The Super Special Awesome Ninja Ferret out of the water. He laid him on the floor and just stared at him.

"Don't just stand there!" Jenna shouted.

"Give him CPR!" George chimed in.

"No! I will not give a rodent CPR!" he argued.

"traitor! You're a traitor to your own kind! You.. You… Ferret Killer!" Amelia exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm not a-"

"Ferret Killer!"

"I will no-"

"Ferret Killer!"

"Will you st-"

"FERRET KILLER!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll give the stupid rodent CPR!"

He pumped the little ferret's chest and gave him mouth to mouth three times (All which was recorded of course). Just then the ferret came to life and ran away.

"Where's he going?" Ron asked.

"I can't believe I just gave mouth to mouth to a ferret…" Malfoy muttered.

"He went to…wait for it… The Ferret Cave!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Duhna, Duhna, Duhna, Duhna Ferret Cave! Ferret Cave!" Amelia sang.

George turned to Ginny. "So Ginny…"

"What?" she asked.

"have you ever went commando?" Jenna asked.

"Yes." Ginny stated calmly without hesitation.

The room was silent yet again. For some reason they had a feeling today would be full of awkward silences.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I was out of clean underwear."

"Ooooh~…" everyone said in unison.

Just then, Fred and Harry returned to the room. Harry was in a pink Usa-chan(6) suit. Fred returned to his spot next to George.

"Naw~! Isn't that the cutest little thing you've ever seen!" Amelia cooed.

"Shut up! You now I look ridiculous!" Harry said annoyed.

"We all know that." Fred commented.

"Now kiss Hermione!" George added.

"Fine…" Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "There happy?'

"Mmm…. Not really…" Jenna admitted.

"Can I go change now?"

"Nope!"

"Let's read the next letter. This one's from-" Fred began.

"NINJA PUNCH!" Amelia exclaimed punching Fred square in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" Fred shouted rubbing his now hurting arm.

"Sorry! It was a dare!"

"Why did you hit me so hard!"

Amelia had a dead serious look on her face. "I can't control the power of my punches Fred"

"I'll say…"

"Read the letter and I'll make it up to you…somehow…"

"Ok. This one is from MishaySahila. MishaySahila writes…

'**Lol .. would love to see Harry and Draco down to underwear and Draco giving Harry an all over body rub …'**"

Cue the awkward silence.

"I'm not doing that…" Malfoy stated.

"Me either.. I'd wear the bunny suit for the rest of my life…" Harry stated as well.

"You have no choice so…" Amelia began before turning on some sexy music. "STRIP! OR I'LL HAND YOU OVER TO THE MARY-SUES!"

Harry and Malfoy's clothes were off at the speed of light.

"Haha! Malfoy wears tidy whities!" Jenna laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Fine! Fine! Now give Harry an all over body rub!"

"Or else!" Amelia added for dramatic effect.

Malfoy grumbled, walked over to Harry and commenced giving him a body rub.

***We are sorry, but this scene is so awkward and mind scarring that we can't show it or our show will be canceled. Please enjoy this MV from U-Kiss's Bran New Kiss album 0330**(7)*****

Malfoy and Harry were now fully clothed and sitting as far away as possible from each other.

"We never speak of this again…" Malfoy stated.

"Agreed…" Harry replied.

"I won't be able ton un-see that…" Jenna said in a state of shock.

"No Jenna….None of us will…" Amelia corrected.

"Let's… Just read the next letter…" George said awkwardly. "this on is from Lilac Rose6. Lilac Rose6 writes…

'**YAY FOR PLATONIC LOVE! What does platonic mean? lol... OMFG, Ryou is SOOOOOOO cute and sweet!~! U=I loves him- he ish my favorite character! *huggles Ryou plushie* and the creepy music? You'll never know where it comes from. MWAHAHAH! *Creepy music* and YAY, Freddie and Georgie doing the awesomest dance ever! *evil smile* Harry's unconcous, yeeees. *crosses that off my bucket list* maim or severly injure- fave line from ALL the HP movies. gee, that was long and rambling. ON TO THE DARES/TRUTHS!**

**Ron- who DO you have a crush on? HA, now it's been asked.**

**Everybody- will you give me a huuug?**

**everybody- I dare you to give me a hug!**

**everybody- I dare you to have a group hug!**

**Fred and George- I dare you to hug each other!**

**Amelia- I dare you to hug the pockey!**

**Draco- I dare you to hug the... chair! yes, the chair.**

**Ron- HUG THE LEPERCHAUN! And then Hermione.**

**Harry- hug the bertie bot's earwax jellybeans!**

**Ginny- hug the wall.**

**That's all! Update soon!**

**~Lady Lilac~'**"

"Platonic love- Loving someone, but not like the love you'd have for a lover. It's best friend love. Oh and I want that plushie!" Amelia stated.

"Do I have to say?" Ron whined.

"Yup!" Amelia, Jenna, Fred and George all replied in unison.

"… Hermione…"

"I knew it!" Amelia exclaimed.

"We all knew that Amelia…" Ginny commented.

"Well… Except for Hermione…" Jenna said waving a hand in front of Hermione's, who is now in a state of shock, face.

"Now to answer your question… Yes I'd give you a hug." Fred answered.

"Me too." George agreed.

"Same here." was Jenna's response.

"I love hugs so… Yes!" Amelia chimed in.

"Sure." Ginny replied.

Hermione, still in shock, just nods.

"Sure why not" Harry commented.

"I guess" Ron said still a bit embarrassed from having to confess who he liked.

"No…" Malfoy stated bluntly.

Everyone just looked at Malfoy. It was strange that he was the only one to say no… Ok it wasn't strange at all. Everyone would be surprised if he _did_ say yes.

"What? I don't want to hug some stranger who is responsible for my misery."

Amelia ran up to him and punched him in the stomach. "Jerk face! How dare you deny the sacred tradition that is the hug! It has been passed down by my family for generations!(8)"

Malfoy doubled over in pain. "You're mental!"

"And you're a ferrety jerk face who can't take a punch!"

"Besides, we've been dared to hug her so you have no choice." Jenna interjected.

"Ha! In your face ferret!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I swear, if you call me ferret one more time, I'm going to-"

"To the Teleportation Chamber!"

Amelia ran over to the teleportation Chamber that came from god knows where and started to press buttons.

"If I can get the coordinates right and calibrate the dematerialization and rematerialization(9) correctly, Lilac Rose6 should teleport here in one piece…"

Everyone, but Jenna looked at her in surprise.

"Done!" she exclaimed, pressing a big red button.

Many blinding flashing lights later, Lilac Rose6 appeared. The loyal and super special awesome viewer stepped out of the Teleportation Chamber and looked around.

"Whoa… It's bigger in person…!"

"And now…" Fred began.

"We hug!" George completed.

Everyone gather around Lilac Rose6 and gave her an epically epic group hug.

"Yay hug!" she said happily.

"Now everyone… We need to do this perfectly for Lilac Rose6... Commence operation Hug what we're supposed to!" Amelia exclaimed.

Everyone ran over to the object of their hugging. The twins hugged each other, Amelia hugged the pocky… and then ate it…, Malfoy emotionlessly hugged a chair, Ron chased the leprechaun around before finally tackling it to the floor and hugging it, then he hugged Hermione who returned said hug and Ginny awkwardly attempted to hug the wall. While all of this was happening, Jenna and Lilac Rose6 were sharing a plate of cookies.

"Sorry I left you out of the hugging spree."

"Don't worry about it, I get to eat cookies instead."

Everyone stopped hugging and returned to their seats. Lilac Rose6 let out a sad sigh. She didn't want to leave just yet. It was so much fun here. And they had cookies!

"I guess I have to leave now…"

"Yes, but don't worry! We can have an epic super special awesome party!" Amelia said trying to cheer her up.

"Sweet~!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and Lilac Rose6 left happily knowing that there will be an epic super special awesome party later.

"That was fun" Jenna commented.

"Hugs are like drugs you can't get enough!" Amelia stated happily.

"Yup!"

"Ok! Our next letter is from the hawk. Ooo~! Epic name! You must be a secret agent or something! the hawk writes…

'**dare Harry to make out with some one of his choice in the room *cough**cough*ginny*cough*'**"

"So I'm guessing you want me to make out with Ginny…" Harry commented.

"Pretty much… Now start with the making out!" Jenna replied.

Harry and Ginny both shrugged and started to make out. It was starting to get a little to fiery so Amelia decided to put out the flames with a bucket of water. Now the two are soaking wet.

"Hey!" they both shouted.

"Don't you 'Hey!' me young man and young lady! This isn't a porno! I will not have you deflowering her on our show! Now both of you.. Time out! Harry you stand in that corner and Ginny you stand in that other corner!" Amelia scolded.

"Oooo~!" Fred said.

"You guys are in trouble~" George chimed in.

"While Harry and Ginny finish their time out, I'll read our last letter. This one's from Trem. Trem writes…

'**Jenna and Amelia share who it is they like!-truth**

**Put ickle ronniekins through "the talk" by Fred George Jenna and Amelia!- dare**

**Make harry and the ferret slow dance together!-dare**

**Love ur show guy! to funny i couldnt stop laughing! Put them through torture guys especally the ferret! Mwuahahahahahaha!'**"

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed..

"Justice!" Ron chimed in.

"Serves you both right!" Malfoy said smugly.

Jenna and Amelia looked at each other and then at everyone else.

"Fred." Jenna stated simply.

"Kevin Woo.(10)" Amelia answered.

Everyone, but Jenna and the twins looked at Amelia in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing… It's just…. We expected Jenna's answer, but…" Hermione began trailing off.

"We thought you liked George." Ginny finished.

"Oh she does." George stated.

"What?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy asked utterly confused.

"Let me explain…" Amelia began. "I like George… I really, really, really, really, really like him. But, since he already knows that- I mean who doesn't? It _is _pretty obvious that he's my Wizard crush- so I figured why not say the name of the guy who I like the most out of all my Kpop guy favorites. Kevin's also a special favorite because he's the only one of my favorites who isn't the maknae of their group."

"The what?" Ginny asked.

"The youngest member of the group."

"Ok! Now we must give 'the talk' to ickle ronniekins!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Oo! Oo! Can I do it? I have the perfect way to explain it!" Amelia asked.

Jenna shrugged. "Sure."

"Why not." Fred answered.

"It's fine by me." George answered.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh dear lord I'm gong to be scarred for life…" Ron said terrified.

"Oh quit your whining and come here." she said pulling him over to a chair before sitting in her own. "Ok Ron I'm about to give you "the talk". It's ok if you become uncomfortable. All virgins are uncomfortable when they get the talk for the first time. It's your first before your first-"

"I've already had "the talk"! And don't say I'm a virgin on national television!"

"Hush! Now where was I.. Oh yeah! Ok Ron, you're a teenager and while you become a teenager you might just get this funny feeling in your pants-"

"Please make her stop talking!"

"Stop doing that! Don't worry. It's perfectly natural. All boys your age gets that feeling. Now when you're old enough, are with the person you sincerely love- or you know…your drunk or under the influence of certain drugs that I'll tell you about later- and the both of you are ready, you two will do something that has populated the Earth for generations and generations. But remember to wear protection. If you don't, you might make a baby when you put your piddler into that girl's woohoo(11). There all done. Now was that so hard?"

"I was right… I'm officially scarred for life…" he said walking away.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Ron! She kept it clean and even used substitute words! It's not like she gave you the dirty details!" Jenna commented.

"Right! Now to the last dare!" Amelia said before playing a slow song. How does she do that with going to a stereo? She'll never tell. "Harry! Ferret! Dance!"

The two boys begrudgingly obeyed the command and began to slow dance. Malfoy's hands were on Harry's waist and Harry's arms were around Malfoy's shoulders. Why did they do it that way you ask? Because if they didn't, Jenna and Amelia would have forced them to do it anyway and they just wanted to get this over with. The song came to an end and as soon as it did, Harry and Malfoy were sitting as far away from each other as possible again.

"That's all the letters for today! So I guess that ends today's episode!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Wait Amelia. It's not over just yet…" Jenna stated.

She looked at her friend confused. "It's not?"

"Nope."

"You see… Since we couldn't let Amelia go to the Korean Music Festival-" Fred began.

"We've decided to let her say a few words to U-Kiss before we end the show." George finished the explanation.

"Really!" she asked surprised, her eyes growing wide with happiness.

"Yup! So go on and say something Amelia!" Jenna replied happily.

Amelia looked at the camera with a happy smile. "Annyoung hashinmnika!" she said waving at the camera. "I know you guys will mostly likely not see this, but I just want to say congratulations on doing your first performance in the US. I know you guys have worked really hard and even thought I'm not able to see you guys, I will be cheering for you from here. I hope to see you guys perform one day. Stay happy, healthy, keep doing what you love and don't ever change. We love you just the way you are. U-Kiss Fighting!"

Jenna patted her friend on the back. "That was a very nice thing to say to them Amelia."

"Thanks! Now let's wrap this thing up! I'm craving chocolate chip cookie doe ice cream!"

"Right! Thanks to everyone one who sent us letters. We love them and you!"

"We want more of them too!"

"So send us your truths and dares." Fred said.

"We know they'll be brilliant!" George stated.

"We'll see you then!" Everyone exclaimed together.

* * *

Aaaaand done! I'm a teensy bit upset about this chapter. I don't know why, but I think it's lacking the hilarity and energy of the other ones jus a bit. Maybe I'm just thinking to much into it.

1) This was when U-Kiss was made up of Kevin, Dongho, Kiseop, Eli, Soohyun, Alexander and Kibum. I decided to put this in because to me there aren't seven members of U-Kiss. There's nine.

2) I've been asked this, though not with the bloody hell, twice. Once about U-Kiss and once about SHINee.

3)This is what fans of U-Kiss are called.

4) I'm so sorry if I ruined your sanity! DX

5)A cookie for whoever can guess this reference. XD

6)When I saw that dare I immediately pictured Harry in the Usa-chan bunny suit that Haruhi wore in Ouran. Haha

7)This song is, like it says in the story, a part of U-Kiss's Bran New Kiss album. This is when U-Kiss is made up of Kevin, Dongho, Kiseop, Hoon, AJ, Eli and Soohyun.

8)Another reference! Who can guess where it's from? =D

9)Just wanted to say this. According to my computer, dematerialization is a word, but rematerialization isn't. Weird right?

10)Weren't expecting that now were you? =3 Kevin actually _is_ my U-Kiss bias. I think it's his personality, great singing voice and the fact that he can dance the girl group dances better than most girls. XD Him being very good looking is seriously just a bonus because I base my favorites on what' on the inside. Also if they make me laugh/smile a lot. Oh! And fun fact: Kevin actually is the only person on my bias list that isn't the maknae of their group. Which makes him special. Yay for being special! X3

11) This is a Demyx Time reference. This is when they went to Disney World/Land (can't remember which it is *sweat drop*) and Demyx taught sex ed. He told them "You put the piddler in the woohoo and out comes a Heartless"

I'd like to say one last thing before I finish this…. U-Kiss = Super Special Awesomely Epic and I meant every word that Amelia said before the show ended. They most likely won't see this, but I don't mind because got to do a special dedication to them in the chapter. U-Kiss Fighting!

Ok my fan girl moment is over so… Please review! I really do love your truths and dares. I promise to update this real soon!


End file.
